Power Pole
The Power Pole (如意棒, Nyoi-bō; literally "Mind Stick") is a magical, length-changing staff that is owned and wielded by Goku for most of the Dragon Ball series. Before Master Roshi gave the Power Pole to Grandpa Gohan (who later gave it Goku prior to the series' starting), it was owned by Korin. Although Goku uses it primarily as a weapon, its true purpose is to use its size-changing ability to travel from Korin Tower to Kami's Lookout. The Power Pole and the Flying Nimbus are based off of two of the Monkey King's possessions from the Chinese novel Journey to the West. In both depictions, the weapon is a pole that can change size when the user wills it, however, the Monkey King's cudgel was extremely heavy; over 8.5 metric tons. Description The Power Pole is first seen in Chapter 1 of the ''Dragon Ball'' manga and is used to inspect Bulma and her capsule vehicles. Goku stated that it was given to him by his deceased grandfather, Gohan. Korin mentioned in the episode "Lost and Found" that he had given the Pole to Master Roshi when he had climbed Korin Tower, on his request. Korin didn't think anyone else would be qualified to use the weapon; though restrictions to wield the pole are unknown. Master Roshi likely gave it to Grandpa Gohan before it was handed down to his adopted grandson Goku. The purpose of the Power Pole is to climb from Korin Tower to Kami's Lookout above the clouds. As seen in the chapter "Carrot Top" and the episode "Boss Rabbit's Magic Touch", the Power Pole is capable of extending to the moon if its user wills it. More precisely, if the distance between Earth and the Moon in Dragon Ball is meant to reflect the same distance in reality, this means the Power Pole is capable of extending outward for at least 363,300 km (225,744 miles), or roughly 28 times the diameter of the Earth. It is a powerful weapon, and can never break; it can easily break a sword (as shown when it broke Ninja Murasaki's sword, and Tao's sword in half). Goku ceased using it after the King Piccolo Saga, when he used it to get to Kami's Lookout, and it is debatable whether or not he still possesses it, as it is clearly visible still extending from Korin Tower to the Lookout several times during the course of Dragon Ball Z. Although when Goku shows up for the 23rd World Martial Arts Tournament, he is carrying it. After the King Piccolo Saga, Goku uses it to fight Annin in the final episode of Dragon Ball. He then uses it against Garlic Jr. and his henchmen in Dragon Ball Z: Dead Zone and in the battle with Dr. Wheelo in the movie Dragon Ball Z: The World's Strongest. Following this, Goku retires the power pole, presumably because he doesn't have much use for it with his rapidly ascending power. The power pole is once again seen in the Garlic Jr. Saga, where it is seen in Korin's posession when he bets the pole in a poker game with Maron and Yajirobe. Goku is seen with it one final time in the Japanese ending credits of the last episode of Dragon Ball GT: "Until We Meet Again". Live-action movies ''Dragon Ball: The Magic Begins'' In the first live action adaption named Dragon Ball: The Magic Begins, the Power Pole was named the Magic Pole. The pole is gold when it is small and can come to Monkey Boy whenever he whistles. It retracts when Monkey Boy spins it around. Users *Master Roshi (Owned it before giving it to Grandpa Gohan) *Grandpa Gohan (Was given it by Roshi, then gave it to Goku) *Goku (The Primary user of the pole, given to him by his Grandfather) *Chi-Chi (Uses it as a weapon, along with the Bancho Fan and the Flying Nimbus, in Super Dragon Ball Z) *Gohan (Uses it in the movie Dragon Ball Z: The World's Strongest) Trivia *In the Ocean Group dub of the movie Sleeping Princess in Devil's Castle, Goku refers to this as his "magic wand." *In the episode "Quicker than Lightning", Mr. Popo uses a pole very similar to the Power Pole and asks Goku to not move during a training session on Kami's Lookout. Gallery GokuKneesPiccolo.Ep.121.png|Goku uses the Power Pole to attack King Piccolo Goku & Piccolo (World's Strongest).jpg|Piccolo holding Gohan and Goku with the Power Pole in The World's Strongest Category:Objects Category:Weapons